breezeclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetwing
Description Sweetwing is beautiful calico, a thick tufted yet slender she-cat, Story Sweetwing was born with the name of Sweet, she was born in a litter with three other kittens in it, though her mother and two of the kits died, her last sibling is still wandering the two leg places far far away, his name was Fawn though she does not miss him much since he was not really the nicest sibling, he was not rude to her he just never really talked to her and was much more into the twolegs then her, but Sweet did have a older kin born from her mothers first litter, Sanddune, at the time just named sand, and his few close friends by the names of Kestrel ( Glide ) and Hickory ( Fire ) and they all got along quite well, and Sweet also found this one tom, he said he came from a clan by the name of Rippleclan, and he was looking for a close friend of his, though Sweet did not know of this so she sadly told him that no one from there passed trough, she did become close friends with him and learned he was something callled a medicen cat, and this was quite intresting to her so she stopped to try and learn from this cat "Rainpaw" was his name, after a while she started to have feelings for him, though he did not share them sadly or from what she had known at least, one day he just sort of wandered away, anyways contining with sands friends Sweetwing even thought of Kestrel as a mother from time to time, but one day Sweetwing had gone to sleep and had quiet a strange dream with a large bright moon and a trail nexted to a large hill, though in the dream she heard the whispers in the wind "Follow the trail that leads to the Breeze, the breeze will carry you, the moon with light your way" Said a voice of whom she did not know, though when she woke up she had ran right to her brother and they had started to plan on going to the place she dreamed of and then Sand invited his friends and they started heading out on their adventure, when they were about to leave Fawn asked to come and Sweet did not let him, since he never showed any intrest in his family untill they were about to leave, so Sweet Sand Kestrel and Hickory were on their way, they had a few dangers on the way though, they had seen a hawk had swooped and tried to grab Sweet and they actually managed to but Sand saved her and they kept going, the only one who knew how to hunt was Kestrel, being the only non kittypet in their group after all, so they stopped to try and learn but were not very good at it but after a long while of following the moon, a bush started to russel and called Sweet over, It was Rainpaw and of course Sweet tried to make him come on the adventure, but he turned it down saying that his clan would track him down and kill him if he were to go with them, This worried Sweet, but she understood and promised to come back for him one day, Rainpaw thanked her with a sad tone in his voice he said he would miss her and that he would always remember her, Sweet nodded and went back to her group, and in the morning they had almost arived there, but when they entered the camp there were many cats there, and one cat who they learned to be Moonstar seemed a bit overly aggresive, though they calmed down after a bit and she knew he was just a bit scared, when she told him the story of why they were there they were surprized to find out that they were in a place called BreezeClan with the leaders of which were named Songstar, with the old warrior name of Songtrail, so this must have been the right place, so she smiled at him and they were accepted into the clan the very nexed day, Moonstar became her mentor and she learned even more about being a meicne cat just like Rainpaw, though she also met this one cat, who went by the name of Russetpaw at the time, and he was so nice to her, and she sort of fell for him as well, still staying a bit away though knowning the warrior code and still thinking about Rainpaw, though she had also met a she by the name Turtlepaw at the time, and she also liked Russetpaw, though she always tried to push Turtlepaw closer to Russetpaw when Turtlepaw became a warrior by the name of Turtlefur they had lost intrest in Russetpaw, and on that note Turtlefur was actually made into a warrior before Russetpaw did, even though Russetpaw was older, which annoyed Sweetpaw a lot, and one day there was a rat attack and that was the day were she learned she can't save everyone, her close friend, the cat who she considered to be her mother, died, because she was not able to save her in time, but as soon as she had gotten over that she was also disappointed when she became a full medicine cat by the name of Sweetwing before Russetpaw got his warrior name, and just after she did get her medicine cat name she had to heal Russetpaw because he got a bad case of Greencough, Though starclan helped her to learn how to treat him and he luckily made it and became a warrior just two sun-highs later, and one day Russetshadow asked Sweetwing is they could be mates, but they would never have kits, and she accepted it and they are now 'mates' without mating, and they are happy, ( The story will continue later :3 )